Marriage Certificate: the Spin-Off
by Haneullara
Summary: Hari hari biasa dalam hidup Yoongi dan orang di sekitarnya. Omegaverse. Alpha!Taehyung Omega!Yoongi. TaeGi


(1-2)

Yoongi berbaring memunggungi Taehyung yang sedang memainkan rambutnya. Dia ingin benar benar terlelap tapi tidak bisa.

"Aku lapar." kata Taehyung.

"Hm."

"Aku lapar, Yoongi." ulang Taehyung.

Yoongi memutar posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap Taehyung, sambil mengerang dan meringis.

"Yoongi?"

"Badanku sakit semua, Tae."

Taehyung terkejut, "Apa aku terlalu kasar? Maafkan aku. Aku hanya merindukanmu."

"Kalau begini siapa yang akan beres beres rumah, siapa yang cuci piring dan siapa yang cuci baju?"

"Aku saja, ya?" tawar Taehyung.

"Lalu yang masak?" tanya Yoongi, "Aku malas, Tae. Badanku sakit."

Taehyung diam dulu, berpikir, "Kita makan di luar saja." katanya, "Ok? Jangan bergerak, aku mau beres beres, baru nanti kita mandi dan cari makan, ok?"

Taehyung segera memakai celananya dan pergi membereskan rumah.

Diam diam Yoongi tertawa, lalu kembali bersantai di ranjangnya yang sangat luas.

Kamarnya dan Taehyung tidak berantakan karena tiap dua hari Yoongi merapikannya, yang berantakan paling hanya pakaiannya dan Taehyung yang tadi dilempar ke sembarang arah.

Mereka hanya tinggal berdua jadi tugas mencuci piring dan baju tidak akan terlalu banyak dan memberatkan Taehyung.

Taehyung tiba tiba muncul di pintu kamar, "Ayo mandi." ajaknya.

"Kau sudah cuci piring?"

"Sudah."

"Cepat sekali." kata Yoongi, "Kalau cuci baju."

"Baju nanti di laundry saja, tidak seberapa ini."

Yoongi berdecak kesal, dia tidak terlalu suka laundry karena satu dan banyak hal walaupun Taehyung sangat suka mengirim pakaiannya ke sana, "Ya, aku menurut saja padamu."

"Makanya ayo mandi." kata Taehyung, dia mendekati ranjang, "Mau kugendong?"

"Gendong." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya.

Taehyung menggendongnya di depan seperti menggendong anak kecil, tangan Taehyung menahan pantat Yoongi. Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Taehyung.

"Terimakasih, Good Boy." kata Yoongi.

Taehyung tersenyum manis seperti anak kecil.

Dan Yoongi menciumi pipinya.

"Sama sama." balas Taehyung.

(1-2)

XXX

(1-4)

Yoongi terkejut melihat Taehyung pulang ke apartemen mereka. Dia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu mereka -Masih sore, "Kenapa kau sudah pulang?"

Taehyung mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh pulang cepat?"

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat, Tae. Kau pulang tidak lihat jam, ya?"

Taehyung mendekati Yoongi dan memeluknya, "Aku tahu, kok. Habis kau bilang kau mau di rumah seharian, aku jadi ingin cepat cepat pulang." kata Taehyung, sebelum dia melonggarkan pelukannya, "Apa aku tidak dapat ciuman selamat datang?"

Jadi Yoongi mencium bibir Taehyung. Yoongi agak berjinjit, karena entah dia sendiri yang menciut atau Taehyung yang semakin menjulang sejak pertama Yoongi mengenalnya sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu.

Taehyung melumat bibirnya, Yoongi hampir hampir lemas, tapi Taehyung terlanjur melepaskan ciumannya.

Akhirnya Yoongi berkata, "Aku baru saja mau pergi, aku pikir kau pulang malam seperti biasa."

"Pergi kemana?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Bertemu Namjoon, Hobi dan Kookie, paling kami akan membicarakan kerjaan, mungkin juga sekalian makan malam." jelas Yoongi, "Apa aku batalkan saja?"

"Kenapa?" Taehyung langsung bertanya.

"Kasihan bayi besar kalau aku tinggal." kata Yoongi, dia mencubit hidung Taehyung.

"Aku ikut, ya? Aku antar kau ke sana. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Kookie, dia sibuk sekali."

"Ok." kata Yoongi.

"Jadi jam berapa kita berangkat? Aku lapar."

"Ini belum waktunya makan malam, Taehyung."

"Apa aku tidak boleh makan sore?" tanya Taehyung, dia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi counter dapur.

Yoongi hanya menghela napas, berdecak, gemas pada Taehyung, "Baik." katanya, "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Ayam keju pedas!" seru Taehyung, seperti anak kecil.

Yoongi kemudian mulai memasak dan Taehyung menontonnya memasak.

(1-4)

XXX

(2)

Sejak pertama mereka memasuki apartemen Yoongi sudah disibukan oleh handphonenya.

Taehyung berpikir mungkin memang ada hal penting di handphone Yoongi.

"Aku mandi duluan, ya." Kata Taehyung.

"Ah, iya, iya." Balas Yoongi.

Jadi Taehyung pergi mandi lebih dulu.

Ternyata sampai Taehyung selesai mandi, Yoongi masih disibukan dengan handphonenya. Kali ini Yoongi menelepon seseorang.

Taehyung lapar, walaupun dia sudah makan tadi sore. Dia memang rakus dan itu berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi, Yoongi malah mungkin belum makan dari siang.

Karena tidak mau mengganggu Yoongi yang sedang menelepon, Taehyung akhirnya memesan makanan.

Setelah itu dia diam saja, sementara Yoongi masih menelepon dan pegawai delivery belum datang.

TING TONG

Bel berbunyi dan saat Taehyung membuka pintu ternyata makanan yang dia pesan sudah datang.

Dan Yoongi masih saja belum selesai menelepon.

Jadi Taehyung mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Dia tahu Yoongi sedang membicarakan hal yang penting lewat telepon dan dari apa yang dia curi dengar hal yang sedang Yoongi bicarakan ini bukan hal yang akan selesai kalau hanya dibahas di telepon.

Jadi menelepon saat ini sebenarnya hanya buang buang waktu dan menambah kepanikan.

Jadi Taehyung langsung saja menggendong Yoongi.

Yoongi jelas saja terkejut, "Taehyung!" Seseorang yang Yoongi telepon terdengar bicara tapi Taehyung tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas, "-Ya, Hyung. Kita bicarakan nanti lagi." Kata Yoongi sebelum telepon dimatikan.

Tangannya langsung berpegangan pada bahu Taehyung, mengalung di lehernya, "Kenapa kamu nakal? Aku sedang menelepon, Tae."

Taehyung sedikit menggoyangkan gendongannya, seperti sedang menimang anak kecil. Dia tersenyum, "Kau butuh kepala dingin untuk menghadapi masalah. Mau mandi?" Katanya, "Dan kau juga belum makan."

Yoongi diam saja. Dia membiarkan Taehyung menggendongnya ke kamar mandi mereka.

Taehyung mendudukkan Yoongi di pinggir bathtub mereka yang setengah di tanam ke lantai. Diambilnya handphone Yoongi lalu disimpannya di wastafel yang kering, sementara Yoongi melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke bathtub.

"Aku mandikan, ya." Kata Taehyung, dia menggulung lengan piyamanya yang panjang.

Yoongi menurut saja. Dia duduk di bathtub sementara Taehyung menyiramnya dengan air lewat shower.

"Kau memandikan aku seperti memandikan Soonshim." Kata Yoongi saat Taehyung mulai mencuci rambutnya.

Taehyung terkekeh. Dia menyabuni badan Yoongi dan lalu bicara, "Ayo, Anjing Pintar. taruh kaki depanmu di pinggir bathtub. Kita sabuni pantatmu."

Yoongi langsung saja mencubit tangan Taehyung yang bergerak menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aw!" Taehyung mengaduh, tapi dia tertawa, "Anggap saja pet play, biasanya suka."

Yoongi cemberut, "Aku bukan anjing. Aku kucing."

"Baik, Yang Mulia Baginda Meow Meow." Kata Taehyung.

Yoongi tetap menuruti Taehyung dan membiarkannya menyabuni bagian bawah tubuh Yoongi.

Setelah selesai Taehyung membilas tubuh Yoongi, "Apa Yang Mulia Baginda Meow Meow masih ingin berendam atau ingin makan sehabis mandi?"

"Aku ingin berendam." Jawab Yoongi, tidak lagi bermain menjadi kucing.

"Tapi habis ini makan, ya. Jangan sampai sakit." Kata Taehyung. Dia menutup lubang air bathtub lalu menyalakan keran untuk mengisi bathtub, "Cukup?" Tanya Taehyung, menanyakan suhu air.

Yoongi menjulurkan kakinya untuk merasakan air yang mulai mengisi bathtub, "Cukup."

"Mau ditemani atau aku keluar?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Taehyung," tapi Yoongi memanggil namanya, "mendekat."

Jadi Taehyung mendekatinya dan Yoongi menciumnya.

"Jemput aku lima belas menit lagi." Kata Yoongi.

Jadi Taehyung meninggalkannya di dalam kamar mandi mereka yang tidak memiliki pintu. Dia memilihkan baju untuk Yoongi dan menata makanan yang tadi dipesannya dulu.

Saat sudah lima belas menit, Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang berendam sambil menutup mata.

"Yoongi-ya." Panggilnya.

"Hai." Balas Yoongi. Dia berdiri keluar dari bathtub.

Taehyung membawa handuk yang langsung dia pakai untuk membungkus badan Yoongi.

Setelahnya, Taehyung memakaikan Yoongi piyama sutera mahal dari merek ternama dan memakaikannya skincare karena Yoongi malas.

Soal skincare Taehyung memang lebih cerewet karena kulitnya lebih bermasalah daripada Yoongi yang kelihatan tidak pernah sama sekali memiliki masalah dengan kulit.

Setelah itu mereka makan, lalu sikat gigi dan tidur.

"Kau mau sleeping mask?" Tawar Taehyung.

"Pakaikan."

Jadi Yoongi tidur dengan sensasi sleeping mask yang sejuk di wajahnya.

Paginya Yoongi bangun dengan disambut sarapan di ranjang. Sederhana saja, hanya roti selai dan buah buahan karena Taehyung tidak bisa masak -tapi dia kreatif untuk penataan.

Dan seperti manusia abad ini yang normal, Yoongi mencari handphonenya, "Tae, handphoneku di mana ya?"

"Ah, mungkin masih di kamar mandi." Kata Taehyung, "Sebentar." Lalu dia pergi ke kamar mandi dan kemudian berseru, "Iya, handphonemu masih di kamar mandi." Lalu dia datang dan memberikan handphone Yoongi pada pemiliknya.

Yoongi langsung memeriksa pemberitahuan.

"Ada pesan dari Jungkook." Yoongi terkejut dengan apa yang dia baca di handphonenya sendiri.

(2)


End file.
